Shooter
}} A |Shūtā|lit. shooter}} is a Border agent who specializes in the use of Gunner Triggers without relying on a firearm. Specifics The Shooter position is one of the 9 official positions available to Border agents, one of the 7 directly involved in combat, and one of the 4 a trainee achieves immediately after reaching B-rank. Those official agents who have scored the most points (at least 4000) with a Gunner Trigger without a firearm out of all the Triggers in their set, and who have less than 6000 points with any Attacker Trigger, are classified as Shooters. C-ranks trainees wielding Gunner Triggers without a firearm are not considered Shooters, since they are not official agents. Overview Much like Gunners, Shooters specialize in middle-range combat, with an emphasis on controlling the enemy's position. Due to to the effectiveness of Shield, Shooters are mostly relegated to support roles, assisting allies from afar and regulating the flow of the battle. Since they must also be able to take into account factors such as the goals of both teams, the conditions of the battlefield and the location of allies, frequently on the spot, Shooters are considered intellectual fighters, even more so than Gunners: their Triggers are in fact more complex, and although this makes them more versatile, it also makes them more difficult to master. Nonetheless, they can become quite dangerous when they use Full Attack, and since they do not need their limbs to fight, they remain a threat even if their trion body is mutilated. Shooters fire bullets without summoning weapons, but by creating constructs, known as trion cubes, which they can then divide in multiple parts or shoot whole: the more bullets are fired, the lower their individual power. Furthermore, Shooters can modify the parameter ratio of their bullets on the fly, as well as scatter and delay the shots to an extent. These additional abilities give them an advantage over Gunners at shorter distances, although the number of operations a Shooter must perform before firing compared to a Gunner can potentially tip the scales back in the latter's favor. The four bullet types available to Shooters are Asteroid, Hound, Meteora and Viper, which they can combine in real time to create composite bullets. The amount of trion the user possesses determines the overall power and size of the trion cube, which is always at its biggest when summoned. Since Shooters need to expend a lot of trion to be ffective in combat, many of them have abundant trion reserves. Solo Points Since points fluctuate constantly, most of the following scores are likely to be obsolete. *No. 1 Shooter, Masataka Ninomiya (Asteroid): 12042+ (05/02) *Rei Nasu: 8395 (06/02) *Osamu Mikumo (Asteroid): 4282 (15/02) List of Shooters Currently, there are 10 known Shooters in Border, corresponding to the Shooters who participate in rank battles. The following Shooters are listed by their unit's ranking at the start of the current season of Rank Battles. When known, their individual ranking in the Shooter class is reported under their name. Trivia * Shooters are occasionally considered a sub-class of Gunners, despite having been created first. * Despite utilizing a Gunner Trigger without a firearm, Teruteru Kōda and Fumifumi Saotome are not considered Shooters due to their being trainees. References Category:Shooter Category:Positions